


Angels Will Be Angels

by deans_cherrycas



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cute, Fluff, Heaven, Kids, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deans_cherrycas/pseuds/deans_cherrycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Fic </p>
<p>Little angels will be angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Will Be Angels

"Hey we want to play too," Samandriel whined.

Michael and Raphael continued fighting.

"You're not strong enough," Uriel yelled, tackling Gabriel to the ground. Gabe pushed him off and flew over to where Samandriel, Castiel and Balthazar were standing.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Michael called out after Gabriel. 

"I'm going to play with the cool kids because you guys are great big bags of dicks!" Gabe smirked. Cas smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! Let's go!"

The four angels flew off, away from any potential danger. 

"So what are we-" Gabriel was knocked to the ground by Balthazar.

"Holy, you're strong, knocked me right over," he laughed. Balthazar's face lit up and he beamed with pride.

"Get up filthy scum!" Samandriel yelled, trying to hold back laughter.  
Gabe stood up and winced.

"I think my wing's broken" he said, delicately stretching out his wing before quickly closing it again, gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry Gabriel," Balthazar walked towards him. Castiel looked at Gabriel with a questioning look, he winked at. him which made Cas grin. Balthazar reached out to heal his wings and Gabe attacked him. The other two angels ran off laughing, hiding behind trees and bushes. Gabriel was tickling Balthazar on the ground when he slipped away and flew off hiding with the others.

"Ready or not, here I come!" 

Gabriel flew up above the trees to look for them. He found Samandriel first and he looked so dissapointed.

"How did you find me?" 

"Well you gotta hide your wings better, they are white after all, they kinda stand out.”

Samandriel and Gabriel searched for the other two angels. 

"Hey look, right there," Gabe whispered pointing down at a bush that had some feathers sticking out of it. Samandriel flew down to find Balthazar. The three of them spent a good ten minutes looking for Castiel, laughing and playing while searching. Finally they gave up.

"Okay Cas you win, you can come out now!" Balthazar shouted. Cas didn't come out though. They looked around calling his name but no one could find him.

"We should go back, he'll turn up eventually," Gabe said and the other two nodded. They flew back to where they had been playing earlier and there was Castiel, sitting in the grass with a huge smile on his face.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Where were you?" Samandriel asked. 

"I was here the whole time,” he smirked.

"Oh you little-" 

Soon enough Samandriel and Cas were play wrestling each other to the ground. Castiel flicked his head towards Gabriel and Samandriel nodded. All three of them jumped onto Gabriel, trying to pin him down.

"No! Balthazar! You're too strong! I can't stand up any longer!" Gabe yelled, he fell over backwards so he was lying on top of Balthazar, squishing him. Castiel was pushing him off and pinning him down. 

"Castiel please, I'm begging you, don't do this, please just let me go," Gabriel said, trying to keep a straight face, but bursting out laughing.


End file.
